towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Might of the North
.jpg| }} |} |hp=4897130|def=4360|coin=624|esk=16}} |hp=7034280|def=8760|coin=4980|esk=1600}} |} : Ugh... I can't feel my hand. What immense strength. That guy is tough. I have to do something or he'll kill me! : Heroic Spirits, grant me the power to fight. 【Enter Wave 3】 :You shall not pass! 【Meet BOSS】 Armored man: How dare you hurt my wife! Unforgivable! : I-I didn't! Armored man: Say no more! Take this! 【Defeated BOSS】 The armored man leaned over and held his sword horizontally. Dazzling light sparked through his dark armor. He roared and a purple thunderbolt struck towards the Summoner. The Heroic spirits quickly opened up an elemental shield. Boom! The armored man's purple thunderbolt crashed into the elemental shield and shocked the forest, sending up clouds of dust that blocked their views. As the dust settled, the Summoner saw the armored man clearly... : Y-you're Odin! Why are you here? You were sealed in Enochian Tower! : What tower? I don't understand a word! But you know me... You must be a demon assassin! What are you all up to again? : No! I'm not! : Say no more! You'll spit it out after a proper interrogation! }} |hp=7034280|def=8760|coin=4980|esk=577}} |hp=5417260|def=3510|coin=208|esk=117}} |hp=3021690|def=2730|coin=208|esk=105}} |hp=5417260|def=3510|coin=208|esk=117}} |hp=9751850|def=8760|coin=4980|esk=1391}} |} : Why don't you fight me? Don't take me lightly, filthy demon! : I'm not a demon. I have no reason to fight you! : You're using skills I've never seen. It must be demon sorcery. : Of course not! : How do you explain your transparent body? : Trust me. I don't know any more than you do. : Humph! Liar! 【Enter Wave 2】 : Stop or I'll end you! 【Meet BOSS】 : Stop hiding your identity. Show yourself! : Ugh! Ouch! : 'I can't afford a prolonged battle... My stamina is draining...' 【Defeated BOSS】 : 'Weird. I can't feel any demonic energy from him and his wounds aren't healing at all...' : 'When I got here, demon bodies lay everywhere. Frigg never learnt sorcery or martial arts. There's no way she could kill. Is it him...?' : You really aren't a demon? No, I asserted it many times. Odin scanned the Summoner, thinking he was not lying, he dropped his weapon. As Odin wanted to ask questions, rapid footstep came from the forest. The demon army was approaching. Their fight had caught the demons' attention. The trained demon soldiers marched towards them swiftly... }} |hp=3605340|def=4710|coin=1020|esk=262}} |hp=3605340|def=4710|coin=1020|esk=262}} |hp=9864890|def=9910|coin=4380|esk=617|wsk=10071}} |} : The demons have found us. We must hurry and get out of this forest. We'll have no chance if they have us surrounded. Frigg, can you walk? : Yes, I can. I fear nothing with you. : I'll protect you with my life... : Ahem, erm... We should hurry before it's too late. : My apologies... Odin, Frigg and the Summoner headed to the eastern exit, but they could not lose the demons chasing them from behind; it was as if their destination had already been exposed. 【Enter Wave 3】 : Haha, gotcha! : Die! 【Meet BOSS】 As the Summoner, Odin and Frigg struggled to the exit, dozens of demons were already waiting there. Having another troop of demons coming from behind them, Odin and the Summoner had no option but to defeat as many demons as they could. In the chaos, a demon captured Frigg. : Ugh! S-stay away! : Frigg! Get out of my way, you filthy demons. Dang it! : Heroic Spirits, launch and elemental arrow! Under the Summoner's command, the heroic spirits gathered fire element to launch a fire arrow at the demon holding Frigg, who got free and hid behind Odin. 【Defeated BOSS】 : Dang Odin... The demons had enraged Odin. He manupulated the power of runes and an enormous purple lightning bolt descended upon the demons guarding the exit, burning them into dust. Odin carried Frigg in his arms and shouted to the Summoner. : Right now! Sprint through the opening! : Cough... Okay! : 'What terrifying power. That's why he's the leader of the North Union in the war against demons!' }} zh:北域的強者